


Guardian Demon

by JustASuicideCase



Category: SMPLive, SMPLive (Minecraft)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon, Gen, Not a lot tho, Royalty, some people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: Some fantasy SMPLive I've wanted to write for a long timecomment a request and i'll try my best to write it!





	Guardian Demon

Fire engulfed anything it could reach with its blazing grasp. They burned everything Connor loved in front of his eyes, his childhood home, the markets he used to run around when he was younger, it was all gone in the matter of seconds. He forced himself to stop mourning over his memories as he made way towards the crumbling castle.

Connor spotted a small figure ahead standing still, staring up at the shack engulfed in flames. His eyes flicked to the support beam of the hut behind the child. Time slowed as the beam broke and the crudely built shack began to topple onto the kid. The guard forced his legs to move faster towards the boy, heat building up in his armor from the proximity of the enemy’s fire and his pants.

He swept the kid off his feet as he picked the child up by the torso and kept running. Connor heard the shelter crash behind them as he rushed towards the palace while holding the young boy in his arms. Metal boots pounded against the old stone steps as he moved to the hall leading to the royals’ chambers. Spotting more knights at end of the hall, Connor set the child down, “Go with those guards over there. They’ll help find your parents, ‘kay kid?” He nodded causing a small smile to appear on Connor’s face.

Without a moment to spare, he darted towards the king and queen’s bedroom. He twisted the handle and pushed against the door; it didn’t budge. Connor looked down and noticed smoke coming out from under the door, he panicked as he began to put all his weight against it. Connor almost fell to the ground once he forced the door open. Smoke filled his lungs and stung his eyes while the knight searched for the royals.

With tear-pricked eyes, Connor guessed what happened. The two were sleeping when the attack began. The enemy launched a large boulder, now occupying the space in the room, along with something on fire. They didn’t have anytime to fight or even prepare for their death. Slowly backing out of the room, Connor made his way to the young prince’s room.

Questions circled around in his mind; Who would take over the throne now? The prince, their only child, was only six-years-old, far too young to rule over a kingdom. The queen had no family fit to take over, all either imprisoned or dead. The king’s younger brother would be the next obvious choice, if he hadn’t deserted from battle years ago. The familiar royal symbol etched into the prince’s door temporarily paused Connor’s racing thoughts.

This door was much easier to open than the previous, which gave the guard some hope. Peeking his head in, his eyes instinctively scanned the room for any sign of the young heir. He found nothing. Worry gripped his chest as Connor threw the door open, desperate to find him. Deciding Ty was probably somewhere else, he ran back down the hall. Before Connor entered the throne room, he heard someone scream. Peaking his head around the corner, the guard spotted several cloaked figures standing around the dead bodies of the knights he saw earlier.

“King Techno, I didn’t spot anymore enemies,” one figure reported to the other. The king walked towards the throne, he tilted his head down. Pale hands reached towards the now deceased king of the land’s crown, grabbing it and examining its shiny gold surface, one finger tracing the rubies embedded into it. Techno pulled down his head and placed the crown on top of his brown hair, a permanent sick smile pressed on his face.

Connor gripped the hilt of the sword that hung on his hip. The knight’s eyes went to the exit, the open doors allowed him to see the roaring flames outside destroying everything in their path. No matter how much he wanted to kill every single person in that party, he couldn’t. It would be him against five trained killers, it would be suicide. 

“What do we have here, boys?” Connor watched as one man from the group drag the boy he saved from being crushed out of his hiding place. The men scanned the poor kid like a pack of wolves examining their prey. “I don’t know Sneeg, but is that a royal symbol I see?” the man who reported to the king replied. “You’re right, Poke! I think this is the little prince we’ve heard so much about!” Sneeg replied, roughly gripping the arm of the child. Techno stood with a hand on his chin, “Hm, I see that. What are you doing out here by yourself, prince?”

Ty, staring at the dead bodies of his guards with red puffy eyes, didn’t respond. “Well, kid? If you don’t respond I will make sure you turn out like your friends over there.” Techno nodded towards the knights in front of them. Moments passed, the silence that filled the air became tense quickly. The royal broke the silence, “Well, I guess you asked for it. Get rid of him, boys. I wanna see what else is in here,” he sighed before standing up and walking towards the other hall.

Without hesitation, Connor sprung out from behind the corner and ran towards the group with a drawn sword. Before the men realized he was there, the knight plunged his broadsword through one of their backs and out of their chest. Gripping his shoulder, Connor removed the body from his sword and sliced to the right, cutting the arm of another. He ducked as he turned towards the other, deeply slicing the other’s stomach. Blood seeped through his shirt as the assassin clutched his stomach and collapsed to the tiled floor.

Pain shot through his leg once he stood up. A quick glance assured him of his assumption; one of the remaining two slashed his leg. Connor looked towards Sneeg and Poke standing several feet in front of him, his eyes looked around for Ty but the child prince was nowhere he could see. Sneeg grabbed a potion from his waistband, uncorked it with his teeth, and downed its contents. Before Connor could guess what the elixir did, both of the men charged him with their swords drawn.

Unable to fend off both swords, Connor rolled to the side. He quickly stood up and cut Poke’s arm before Sneeg did the same to him. Wound burning from exertion, Connor brought his blade down as hard as he could on Sneeg’s arm. The man let out a deafening scream as blood spurted from the open wound; he stumbled back and applied pressure to injury.

While Poke was looking at his companion in horror, Connor launched himself forward and sliced into Poke. He collapsed to the ground, Sneeg followed soon after.

With a spinning head, Connor searched for the young heir. He found him cowering behind his father’s old throne, frail body shaking from fear and shock. The knight slowly limped towards the child, “C’mon, my prince. We have to get out of here.” Connor offered his hand towards the young boy.

“Help me! Help me!” an unknown voice begged from outside Schlatt’s cave. Confused by the sudden guest, Schlatt rolled off the flat stone he called his bed and stood up, top of his horns scraping painfully against the rough ceiling as he did. The pleas continued as he sauntered towards the mouth of his cavern. The demon leaned against a strong stalagmite at the mouth, studying the pleading man in front of him.

A man, dressed in battle armor of a knight with the royal’s insignia embroidered into the breast, leaned against the cave’s rocky front. He pressed one bloodied hand against the outside of his leg while the other held an item delicately wrapped in a blanket. “Can I help you with anything?” The knight’s helmeted head whipped towards Schlatt.

Schlatt chuckled at the human’s fright. “Yes, please.” The knight set down the child he was holding, “I need you to take him.” Schlatt’s furry eyebrows rose at the request. The knight hobbled towards him before he could verbally refuse. In a low whisper, he begged, “Listen, I’m only asking you to take the kid. We both know I will not make it, not with this leg, anyway. Please, demon. Fulfill a dying knight’s request.”

They locked eyes for what felt like years, Schlatt staring into the man’s almost black eyes. He saw everything he went through, every injury he endured while training for his rank, the heartbreak of dealing with his and his family’s hardships, feeling utterly useless to protect those he promised to defend, seething hatred for the king that destroyed his home. Schlatt witnessed everything this guard went through, yet he fought.

With nothing but pure admiration and respect, the demon nodded his head, “I’ll care for him, Connor.”

Eyes brimming with tears, Connor nodded at Schlatt with newfound respect and extended a hand out to him, who copied the motion. Shakily, the knight called the child to them, “You need to listen to him as you would your parents or me, ‘kay?” he softly explained to Ty when he reached them. The prince looked between the men for a moment before gently nodding. Without another word, he walked towards the cave Schlatt called home.

Schlatt turned his horned head back to where Connor stood moments before only to find air. It was a moment before he found the knight’s huddled figure on the stone ground several feet away from him. As he walked towards him, Schlatt could inspect the man closer. The setting sun left his still warm body without light. Looking out towards the sky, the warm colors blinded his eyes. Though they never met before today, Schlatt still felt as if he lost a good friend.

Taking Connor’s weight in his arms, the demon carried him towards a lone tree a few feet away. He gently set the loyal knight’s body in a hole he had dug up some odd years ago as a desperate attempt to return to his fiery home that failed. Quickly freezing body now in there, he grabbed handfuls of dirt and threw them over the corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will have a second part in some time, but I dunno


End file.
